Diplomatic Prestige
Your Diplomatic Prestige is an indication of your level of success in Civic Diplomacy Parleys in each area of Telon. You can view your Diplomatic Prestige at any time on the Prestige tab of the Diplomacy Equipment page of your character sheet (Press C in game). Prestige is currently capped at 1000 points. All cities and outposts in Telon where you can engage in Civic Diplomacy are associated with one of 9 Prestige Centers: Prestige can be used as currency to pay for certain things in game. *Paying 1000 prestige to the King of each Prestige Center will give you a new Prestige Title. *Certain diplomacy containers can be bought with Diplomatic Prestige. *New Targonor Diplomatic Prestige can be traded for house coins to buy things from the various New Targonor Noble Houses. Note: after a certain level it is very hard to obtain NT prestige faction AND it is very much needed. To complete the NT noble house quests requires 700 presence in multiple area's. The main way to get this much faction is to buy the clothing from the various houses; to get the clothing you need house faction, or NT faction, to trade for house coins. yet the top NT faction center (Renton) tops out at a civic diplomacy level well below the quest levels for house faction.... There are several ways to get NT prestige faction however that may not be obvious: 1) Writs from Leth Nurae and NT itself (once you have the 500 faction) will net 25 prestige faction for NT. 2) Diplo at Renton, while boring ,will also work albeit slowly. But the fastest gain of faction may be to 3) Parley the directors, ambassadors and sargents in the audience chamber of the King of NT (sigil of ages past). Ambassadors and Directors net 3 NT diplomatic prestige per parley and sargents net 2 per parley. In a 15 minute period, I have obtained 35 faction points, compared to 25 for a writ mission that takes approximately 30 minutes. Writ missions do indeed yeild a facet for diplo masks but if your main mission is to gain NT faction for house clothing then parleys in the audience chamber seems to be the key. Bear in mind that you can obtain clothing from the house you have pledged allegiance to as well as the related houses. I.E. Reminol grants Noble/Clergy clothing but the 2nd level missions for Reminol require 700 Soldeir. Shrike, a related house, gives Noble/Soldier presence clothing and therefore they might be the next step in acquiring clothingto continue the Reminol faction building. END NOTE: (Kelisco, Xeth, 10/21/08)** There is a 10th Prestige Center, Cartheon Empire, that is unlocked by the Launch an Elven Offensive Writ. The writ appears to give -25 prestige, and the center location is unknown. You can also unlock this Prestige Center by winning a parley against Eldor. The Cartheon Empire prestige is also unlocked by completing the Writ 'Old Allies, New Faces - Parts 1 and 2' in New Tagonor. Upon completion of this Writ, you initially receive +200 Cartheon Empire prestige and +25 Cartheon Empire prestige for each completion there after. Retrieved from "http://www.vgtact.com/wiki/index.php/Diplomatic_Prestige"